<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parenting by MarieBloom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159236">Parenting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieBloom/pseuds/MarieBloom'>MarieBloom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Presents, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Married Couple, Surprise Party, THIS IS TOO CUTE, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, parenting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:02:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieBloom/pseuds/MarieBloom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko plans a surprise birthday party for Izumi, and then stresses about it in typical Zuko fashion. a oneshot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mai/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Parenting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko stepped back and surveyed his handiwork. Ok, so it wasn’t exactly what he had pictured in his mind, but it wasn’t necessarily a terrible job. Sure, the streamers were a bit crooked, the cakes were a little burnt, and apparently the crowning gift had mysteriously gone missing, but overall, not badly put together for someone who had never had a birthday party. He had invited all her little friends, tried his best, and kept the whole thing under wraps even though every time he looked at Izumi, he wanted to spill his secret. She would love it. She would. Probably. </p>
<p>Of course she would. There was no way she wouldn’t. He couldn’t possibly have messed it up too badly. She always loved the other little surprises he had brought her from his trips away, so she didn’t hate surprises. Good grief, he was nervous. Parenting hadn’t come with a handbook and his own father was nothing to be admired, so he had just gone with what felt right as he went. And she had turned out alright if he did say so himself. She was a good child, who knew her parents loved her. She had friends, and another little scamp who went fiery red whenever she approached and vice versa. </p>
<p>As he considered this, Mai came up beside him. She started massaging his shoulders, sensing his tension.</p>
<p>“You worry too much, Zuko. Izumi adores you. Even if the streamers are pretty crooked, the cakes are almost black, and your gift went missing, she’ll still be wild with excitement.”</p>
<p>Zuko turned to her.</p>
<p>“Hey! The cakes aren’t that bad! I made them myself.”</p>
<p>“Thus, the reason they are burnt.” Mai smirked.</p>
<p>Zuko smiled and pulled her close.</p>
<p>“She’s growing up too fast. What do I do when she’s a teenager?”</p>
<p>“The same thing you’ve been doing.” Mai teased. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”</p>
<p>“Come on,” Mai urged laughingly, pushing Zuko under the table. “Izumi’s almost here.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>